


Five Kisses

by TW Lewis (gardendoor)



Category: She-Wolf of London
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-06
Updated: 2006-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardendoor/pseuds/TW%20Lewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning ritual is always the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: They’re not mine. I’ve seen the five kisses challenge going around, and even though the She-Wolf of London fandom is as dead as they come, this is what needed to come out.

The morning ritual is always the same.

After the howling turns to screams, after the screaming fades to blessed silence, he creeps past the kitchen to the cellar door, down the stairs to where the pale dawn glow warms deceptively fragile flesh. She’s unconscious now, her mind recovering from the shock of transformation. She won’t remember. It’s safe.

He unlocks the cage. He should just unlock her, cover her, and leave. Come back later with a joke and a smile and two steaming mugs of coffee. She’s his student. She trusts him. No one else can help her; if things soured between them, she would have nowhere else to go. He can’t do this. He can’t.

The first kiss skims her tender, scraped left wrist as he unlocks the manacles; he kisses the bruised right wrist as he eases her away from the wall. He closes his eyes, fighting not to react to the sweet, warm scent of her hair. He slips one arm, then the other, through the sleeves of her faded silk dressing gown, trying to be the gentleman he claims to be as he wraps the blue and yellow silk across her breasts, hiding them from view. The third kiss he presses against her forehead, wishing he could take her nightmares away, wishing he could give her back her innocence. The fourth kiss is her mouth, delicious and slack against his.

But dawn comes earlier as the seasons change; this time, he’s miscalculated. This time, she kisses him back.

End.


End file.
